


Incredible

by angelkilt



Category: Marvel, Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Gen, HulkJawn, I do what I want
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-27
Updated: 2013-01-27
Packaged: 2017-11-27 05:05:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/658303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelkilt/pseuds/angelkilt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set throughout A Study in Pink and Blind Banker.<br/>Sherlock finds a new flatmate, one with a dangerous secret. Shouldn't take too long for the world's only consulting detective to figure out what it is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Incredible

“Your haircut, the way you hold yourself, says military. But your conversation as you entered the room — said trained at Bart’s, so army doctor. Obvious. Your face is tanned, but no tan above the wrists — you’ve been abroad but not sunbathing. The limp’s really bad when you walk, but you don’t ask for a chair when you stand, like you’ve forgotten about it, so it’s at least partly psychosomatic. That says the original circumstances of the injury were probably traumatic — wounded in action, then. Wounded in action, suntan — Afghanistan or Iraq.”

“You said I have a therapist.”

“You’ve got a psychosomatic limp. You try to make yourself as small as possible, you jump at loud noises and you don’t sleep. Of course you have a therapist.”

Sherlock turned his coat collar up before continuing on in his deductions. The phone, Harry, the drinking, all of it. It was incredible if not completely earth-shatteringly terrifying. John gripped the door handle of the cab reflexively throughout his flatmates speech. A gesture that did not go unnoticed. 

It was the last time Sherlock spoke to John about the doctor’s own behaviors. It was clearly a subject that sparked anxiety in the man and finding a new flatmate was not in Sherlock’s plans. 

However it did inspire something else entirely. There was something about Dr. John Watson that he kept hidden, something that Sherlock had yet to uncover. This was more excitement the detective could have ever dreamed up in finding someone to split the lease. 

*~*~*~*~*~*

“Who are you?”

“An interested party.”

John glared daggers at the man in the nice suit, doing nothing to calm his raising pulse. He felt cornered, trapped. He had followed their rules, done his time and had been given free reign of his own life again. John refused to let them take it back. There had been no incidents, no reason for them to change their minds. He wouldn’t allow it.

The man tilted his head ever so slightly, his hawkish eyes narrowed in a kind of fascination. If he had been calmer, John might have noted that the look was eerily familiar.

“Now, now, Doctor. There’s no reason to lose your temper. We both know how unfortunate that would be. I’m here to discuss your new friend.”

“Sherlock?” 

*~*~*~*~*~*

“I am Shan.”

“You’re-” John stopped short at the sight of the gun. The small woman pressed the barrel against his skull before continuing her dramatic speech. It’s lost on the doctor, he couldn’t possibly hear it over the roaring sound in his ears.

His eyes flickered to Sara, trying to communicate with a single glance how sorry he was for everything. For involving her with Sherlock’s crime circus, for letting her get kidnapped, and most importantly for what’s about to happen.

It had already started. The feeling that his skin was trying to suffocate him, tightening around his form. Shan’s gun clicks uselessly next to him, it wasn’t loaded. Just a scare tactic. Unfortunately for the Chinese gangsters, it worked a little too well.

John lifted his head to make eye contact with the interrogating woman, watching as the self-confident cruel expression quickly dissolved into one of pure terror.

“Mr. Hol-“

Her voice was cut off by a loud roar that John could feel bouncing through his chest. His form became to massive for the bindings that kept him to the chair as they broke around him.

By the time Sherlock had arrived on the scene, the mob was dead. The wreckage made for one very stunning crime scene. 

From her position still tied to the chair, Sara screamed around her gag getting the detectives attention. Sherlock frowned deeply making his way over to the woman.

“Where’s John?” He questioned coldly, untying the piece of fabric around her face.

“You have to untie me. We have to leave. It’s still here.” Sara babbled quietly, her eyes darting towards the darkened tunnel. 

“I’m not leaving until I know what happened.”

“You don’t understand-” she frantically tried to plead with him, her eyes shiny with fear and tears. He cut her off curtly, raising his voice.

“Where is John?!” 

A loud growling sound echoed through the tunnels and the ground began to shake. Sherlock’s eyes widened in alarm, he quickly began to untie the woman. Scanning the darkness he spotted a large… something stampeding towards them.

“Hurry!” Sara shouted, but it was too late.

The giant green man propelled himself towards the detective, slamming his torso sized fists on the ground on either side of him. The force of the giant’s landing caused Sherlock to stumble onto his back as the monster brought his snarling face up close to the detective’s.

For a moment, Sherlock knew with a hundred percent certainty that it was over. He was going to be killed by a giant in an underground tunnel chasing after Chinese art thieves. The moment was gone the instant his eyes managed to focus in the dim light on the creature’s face.

“…John?”

**Author's Note:**

> Written for my sick roommate, Indyfalcon. She drew a picture of this for me... and then demanded fic. SO HERE YOU GO. LONG LIVE HULKJAWN!


End file.
